


Keeping Scarlet

by Red300



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red300/pseuds/Red300
Summary: A nighttime dancer gets new visitors that switch things up in her normal routine.Cross posted from Aff.





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1

 

The dance club, The Elements, was a night club in Seoul that attracted all sorts of clientele. Young men looking for a good time, business men entertained after a tiring day. The most usual clientele that visit here are the local mafia.

 

They are regulars at the club. They mostly frequent two of the elements, fire and water. There are four sections that are visited: Earth, Water, Fire, and Light. Earth houses dancers who do a variety of styles. Water has dancers who do styles that are sensual and flowing. Fire is more for dancers who do emotional, sexy, and hype routines. Light is to keep the mood up for people feeling out of sorts.One of their most popular dancers resides in Fire. Her style is composed of Contemporary and Hip Hop. She is not like the other girls. While they would flaunt themselves to their clients, she concentrates on entertaining them. She does not show too much skin, only wearing fairly normal outfits to fit her routines. The dancer’s name is Valerie. 

 

Valerie has been working at The Elements for six years. Starting off working for her father’s debt that he owed to the owner of the club. After doing so well to pay it off, she was kept on full time.   
She just finished a full set when she received some new clients. Three sharply dressed men came into the room. She recognized them as part of the gang called Big Bang. The tallest one, Choi Seunghyun, used to frequent her co-worker Sohye. They were a couple for a time until she was caught stealing his money. He broke it off and stopped visiting her. Seunghyun sat in the middle while the other two sat on either side of him in crimson chairs. The one on his right, Dong Youngbae, was known to frequent clubs and have dance competitions. He is also popular among the ladies. Valerie would roll her eyes when the girls talk about how he is in bed, dominant and sexy. Different than he is outside of the bedroom. On his left is Kang Daesung, the angel of the group. He is known to not look like mafia type, but he has been seen in fight rings and has punished those who oppose the group.   
She got into position for her performance. Starting off with a slow song. Her body flowed with the music. Twisting and turning, her legs extending in the air, feet pointed. She rolls into a spin and bends her body showing some of her flexibility. Finishing with a pose , she looks to the three men. Youngbae had an ‘oh’ look on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. Seunghyun had a look of surprise and wonder, leaning forward in his seat. Daesung looked on in awe, mouth open in shock. Pleased with their reactions, Valerie began the next song.   
Three songs later, she goes to change outfits. She comes back out in baggy street wear with her abdomen showing. She began with a fast song, hitting every beat. From tutting and locking to body rolls and breaking. She finished her set and the men applauded. They set their money down on the small table in front of them. 

 

“You are an extraordinary dancer. We will see you more often.” Seunghyun said.

 

“That was amazing! There is something about you that we don’t normally see.” Youngbae praised. 

 

“You moved so beautifully. See you soon miss…?” Daesung trails off. 

 

“Scarlet. The name is Scarlet.” She replies with her stage name. 

 

“Hm, like your hair. Good night Scarlet.” Seunghyun chuckles.

 

Once they left, she collected the money and went to get ready to leave for the day. In the dressing room, she received a glare from Sohye. She brushed it off and continued to pack up. Valerie isn’t one for confrontation. Not letting someone’s stupid jealousy get to her. She waved good bye to the other girls and headed home.   
Once at her apartment, she dressed down to her pajamas and ate dinner while watching TV. Watching it for a half hour, she turned it off and went to the kitchen to place the dishes in the sink. Entering her bedroom, she turned on some soft playing music and went to bed. Unaware that things will change for her in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Valerie woke up to her alarm in the morning. It had been a month since she has met her new patrons. Every night, they pay attention to her and compliment her dancing. She was intrigued by how different they were to the usual clients that visit her. Other gangs would use their time to pleasure themselves or try to get her off the stage. One guy even tugged on her foot once.

He ended up with a broken neck. No one dared to touch her since.

Having breakfast, she sat with her laptop at the kitchen table. She looked up the three mafioso and found a few things. Seunghyun is an art curator and owns a library, Youngbae is a producer with his childhood friend Jiyong, and Daesung is a professional fighter and volunteers at local charities.

The men all had jobs that aren’t normally connected with their caliber. Valerie went to look at some videos and pictures of them. The oldest has an eye for the unique and strange with what is displayed in his gallery, she often visited there and was in awe of everything she saw. The next oldest has some videos of his dancing and she was impressed. He seemed to have nonstop energy and moved from person to person.

The youngest of the three is an incredible fighter. He has a childlike face, but godlike body. His technique is sharp and debilitating to his opponent. Each hit is fast and jarring. Valerie ended up watching a lot of his fights. When he gets into the match, he has this smile on his face when they break. Even when he lost, he had that smile on his face that lit up.

Finishing her breakfast and satisfying her curiosity, she put on some casual clothes and headed out. She visited the cafe in town to get mocha frappe and headed towards the library.

She entered the place and went to her usual section, horror and supernatural. Two of her favorite subjects to read everyday. Reading whatever interested her or was a part of a series she owns, she sits in the middle of the isle in one of the comfy chairs.

So engrossed into her reading, she did not notice the person sitting next to her.

“Into werewolves huh? Will it be a part of your next dance?” Someone asks jokingly.

Valerie looked up from her book to see Youngbae smiling amused.

“No they won’t.” She states plainly.

It isn’t hard to recognize her around here. Having striking red hair and green eyes is hard to miss.

Youngbae tried to strike a conversation with her, but she stuck to saying very few words in a mono tone. He did not give up though. Continuing to chat, he reveals that he has similar interest in books as her. That got a slight reaction out of Valerie. Looking at him in surprise and disbelief, she searched his eyes to see if he was bluffing. Seeing none, she finally asked him what authors he liked. They had a small yet casual conversation for ten minutes. Then Youngbae announced that he had to go back to work, having been at the library to talk with Seunghyun. He bid her good day and left.

Valerie thought that he was a persistent man with getting her to talk with him. She found it a bit annoying yet it added another interesting point to him.

After reading several books, she checked to see if they were available to buy at the bookstore next door. She placed the ones she had back on their shelves and went towards her next destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Valerie was walking down the sidewalk when she hears meowing. Looking to her left she sees a black cat walking across the busy street, not minding the cars. Her eyes widen in panic when a car comes speeding towards it, extremely worried for the cat yet unable to get to it in time. Suddenly, a blond male came running towards the cat and grabbed it just in time before it was ran over. He stopped on the corner of the street with the cat in his arms, checking it for any injuries. Valerie ran to them and sees that the man has a scrape on his leg.

“Are you all right?!”

He looks up at her and she instantly recognizes him as Daesung.

“Oh! Yes, we’re fine! Nice seeing you here.” He grins.

“That was brave and crazy of you to do that. You could have been hurt!” She scolds

“Didn’t want this little guy to become roadkill, if he belongs to someone they would be devastated.” He states

“Still…look! You have a gash on your leg from the car!” She points out.

He looks down and sees his jeans torn at the shin, the injury visible.

“Ah it’s nothing. It doesn’t hurt.” He smiles.

‘He really does just smile through everything doesn’t he?’ She thought.

She looks at the cat and notices how calm it is. It’s golden eyes staring at the two of them. She holds out her hand and it smells it. Liking it, the cat purrs and rubs its head on her palm. Valerie laughs and pets the soft fur on its back. Daesung watches with fondness in his eyes.

“You like cats?” He asks.

“Mhm, I love them. Had a few when I was a kid. I wonder if it has a home. If not I would love to take him home!” She explains.

“Really? Then let’s get him to a vet and see.” He nods.

They went to the near by vet and had the cat checked out. It took a half hour before the nurse came back with the cat in tow. It is a male that has no injuries from the car, relatively healthy and has no tags to identify it as owned. By its condition, the vet could tell that it most likely wasn’t owned by anyone. Just to be sure, he recommended making fliers for him and take temporary care of the cat till it is sure that it’s a stray. Valerie agreed and Daesung payed for the cats care. They went to the pet store to buy a collar and carrier.

“There you go sweetie, you’ll be home soon!” Valerie promised.

She turns to Daesung and smiles.

“Thank you for doing this. You didn’t have to, I know you must be busy-”

“No problem at all! He deserves a good home and I think he’s with the right person. I have to get going now, but keep me up to date on him after work!” He insisted.

He waves and leaves her in front of the store. She shakes her head and smiles, looking at her new companion. She heads to a cafe to get a bite to eat. Unaware of the younger and Youngbae watching her with kind smiles from afar.


	4. Chapter 4

Valerie entered the café witch was busy with people doing business on their laptop or doing school work in the quaint little place. While ordering a cafe latte, she spots a familiar person sitting near the window to her left. He is wearing a dark grey suit and red shirt. He smiles at her and gestures her over, Valerie nods her head and goes to him after getting her drink. She sits across from him and greets him.

“Fancy seeing you here Mr. Choi.” She says.

“Please, call me Seunghyun. You visited the library right? Found what you were looking for?” He asks.

“Ok, Seunghyun-ssi. Yes, I found what I wanted and liked how they had everything in stock. I see you are taking a break as well.” She replies.

“I’m a regular here, I visit after I’m done with business. It's nice and homey feeling, not to mention they have good coffee.” He chuckles.

Valerie laughs as well and starts to relax. She feels comfortable around him. There's an air about him that makes people feel welcomed though his stare can be intense.

“So what’s on the agenda today? Any hints on what the next theme is? Vampires maybe?” He teases.

“Youngbae-ssi told you I see. It’s whatever comes to mind. My dancing is about how I feel at that moment, it’s inspired by what I hear or see. Though, I haven’t figured out a vampire theme yet.” She explains.

Seunghyun laughs at that, shaking his head.

“I knew it! That would be a sight to see, Scarlet.”

“Valerie”

“Hm?”

“My name is Valerie.” She clarifies.

“Ah! That’s a beautiful name, Valerie.” He nods.

He grabs a business card from his suit pocket and writes numbers on the back.

“Here, these are our numbers. Call us when you want to get together outside of work, we’d like to get to know you more.” He offers.

“I will. You three are actual decent men for once.” She agrees.

“Does he have a name as well?” He asks gesturing to the cat carrier.

“Not yet, going to wait and see if he belongs to someone. Speaking of, make sure Daesung-ssi gets his leg looked at! He got hurt saving him.” She orders.

“Really? He always does something brash for animals. He was attacked by a bird for saving her nest, yet he laughed the whole time. Don’t get him around fish though. He’s not fond of touching them.” He laughs.

Valerie giggles at that. Seunghyun gives her a sweet smile and asks to walk her out of the building. They leave side by side and he tells her that they will see her tonight at the club. She bids him farewell for now and heads home to spend some time with the cat and get everything ready for the routine.

 

Valerie dabs at the cut on her face. Sohye had confronted her before her shift and accused her of taking her man, said man who had broken up with her. Valerie denied the claim.

“Besides, he’s not your man anymore remember?” She retorts.

Sohye sneered and slapped her across the face, one of her rings cutting her cheek.

During her dance she notices the men looking concerned, the make-up isn’t covering the wound well. Afterwards, Seunghyun approaches her and gently strokes her cheek.

“What happened?” He asks

“Seems your ex is not happy with me being around you so much.” She says.

Seunghyun frowns and mutters ‘that girl..’ under his breath. Unbeknownst to him, Sohye is far from being done with Valerie.


	5. Chapter 5

Valerie had the cat for a few weeks now. With no calls claiming the cat, being informed by a group of school children that the cat had been wandering around the town for a while, she decided to adopt him. Getting him checked out at the vet, food recommendations, tagged, and a new collar, she had made an area of the living room as his play area and put his bed in her room. She named him Geta, after one of her favorite anime characters.

Geta roams the house for a while, getting acquainted with the area. Valerie had noticed that he stayed relatively calm about everything. He doesn’t fuss when she picks him up to hold him, he’s actually sweet about it. Completely different than who he is named after. He sits by her feet when she reads on the couch or lays on her stomach.

Currently, he is in his play area going through his cat house. Though he tends to not sleep on his own bed much, he likes to either keep her company or sleep on the windowsill. His black fur shines in the moonlight peaking through the blinds.

Valerie has just got off the phone with her family: twin brother, younger brother, little sister, little twin brothers, and her two step brothers. She would have conversations with them on the phone or Skype a couple of times a month. Her brothers always worry about her profession being around gangsters, but she would always assure them that it was fine. Val, her twin, was her protector as a child to before she moved. They have a close bond and know what each other are feeling when they talk. He was curious about her new clients and how they treat her. He sounded skeptical, yet was happy that she has customers that treat her well. Drake, one year younger, was happy that she has respectable men to treat her right. That is until she mentions their names. He went wide eyed on camera and began asking a million questions, about if they are as badass as they are said to be and if he could get an autograph from Daesung. The younger siblings were also surprised at who she knows and asked her different things: does she rent books for free, can Youngbae teach them how to dance, and have they killed a person; that was from the twins.

Her step brothers, Jongin and Zitao, had the same reaction as Drake. It turns out Jongin is a fan of Youngbae and watches all of his videos, and Zitao wants to be as strong as Daesung yet still be humbling. All were excited about the cat and Samantha, her little sister, cooed over him. Valerie promised to bring him the next time she visits. They eventually said their goodbyes and ended the call.

Valerie got up to fix herself some lunch when a notice pops up on her phone from a co-worker, it seems that there is a new group that visits the club and is visiting her rival. They warn her that the men seem dangerous and Sohye is coupling up with the leader, which may be trouble for Valerie with how angry she has been with her. She texts back her thanks and that there is probably nothing to be concerned about, but she appreciates the warning. The other dancer sends back a ‘be careful’ before ending the messages. This type of thing didn’t bother her that much, finding it childish that her rival would scheme over something so stupid as envy.

“That girl can’t let go of something she ruined and blames me for taking what’s not theirs anymore. Pft, I did not will him to me, he came by himself. He’s only a client, not my boyfriend. Ridiculous.” She mutters to herself.

Geta meows in response and she laughs.

“See, someone agrees with me!”

 

At work that night, Valerie notices Sohye walking around with an air of arrogance. She had seen the new gang in the lobby of the club when she arrived. They were a group of young men sitting at one of the booths, dressed in jackets and leather pants looking like they own the place. Some of them gave her sleazy looks that she ignored. Dancing for her other clients, she keeps her mind off of the odd feeling in the air. Once behind the curtain for her last clients, she smiles when she can see the three men waiting on her. She was beginning to enjoy entertaining them.

After the dance, Daesung offers her something unexpected.

“May we walk you home tonight?” He asks.

“Why? Something wrong?”

“Those men outside are the ones who have been an annoyance to our organization recently. Thinking they’re tough shit and all.” Youngbae explains.

“Basically, they are bad news. Especially since we saw Sohye getting cozy with the leader.” Seughyun adds.

“I know about that. A co-worker warned me about it. As for guiding me home, I’m fine with that.” Valerie answers.

After changing into her clothes, all four walk out of the club with the three men surrounding her. Inside the club, Sohye watches with a cold stare as her ex and his friends take her rival home.

“Bitch.” She sneers.


	6. Chapter 6

Valerie made it home safe that night with the help of the gangsters. The whole thing with Sohye is starting to get out of hand, so she will put it to rest next time. Seunghyun is only her client, nothing else going on outside of work other than a few chats. Her rival is taking it all way out of proportion and is making things odd.

Before they broke up, Sohye was still arrogant but did not have any animosity towards Valerie while they worked. They were just rivals in the Fire room and gave some advice. Now, she’s out of control and making everyone uncomfortable with her obsessive behavior.

That night, Valerie asks the girl to dinner. Sohye looks at her skeptically, but accepts. They go to a small restaurant that had very few people in it. Sitting down in a booth seat in the corner, they order their food and begin to talk.

“So why did you bring me here? We haven’t been out like this in a long time.” Sohye asks confused.

“That’s why I brought you here, to go back to how things were before you started to hate me.” Valerie replies.

“Really, we’re going to talk about-”

“Yes. Yes we are going to talk about how you’ve been after me for no reason at all. You know damn well I don’t care for other peoples relationships or how they turn out. Seunghyun is just a client, a customer I dance for. I do not have any romantic interest in him, or entertaining him in spite. I’m just doing my job.” She interjects.

Sohye stares at her slack jawed. She didn’t expect Valerie to respond like that. Thinking it over, she never really saw any loving emotion in her eyes when she speaks to her ex or when he is mentioned. She sighs deeply, leans back and crosses her arms.

“I know…I’m sorry. When I get jealous, it gets out of hand…” She conceded.

“Truce then?”

“Truce” Sohye agrees.

The tension in the air around them thins out, going back to a reasonable vibe. Valerie was happy that the problem was solved without a hitch. Sohye still looks grumpy, but it isn’t towards her anymore.

“How he looks at you when he sees you, it was how he used to look at me. Curiosity, lust, and pride. Those were what I saw in them. Now it’s with a different person. Worse, it’s with my dance rival.” Sohye explains.

“Let’s just put this behind us, okay? I’m sorry and I was just still recovering from the breakup.”

Valerie nods and stands up from her seat.

“I forgive you, lets go back to how things were before. The Fire Queens, that’s what they used to call us. We would make everyone hot equally in our own ways.” She smirks.

Sohye grins and nods.

After that encounter, things began to settle down and return to normal. Their popularity increased after the squabble was settled between the girls, bringing more customers with the tense feeling gone. Valerie went home that night relieved, unaware of a certain group glaring at her as she left.

 

Two days later, she was on her way to the apartment of one of her good friends, (Y/N). (Y/N) was a friend of hers during middle school. They stuck together and dealt with their own bouts of teasing and bullies. They sat together at lunch everyday and were being picked up by her mom after school. (Y/N) is one of her biggest supporters of her profession, always knew that she was best at dancing her emotions out. They talk every once in a while now, her friend being busy with her webcomic and herself with her nightly shifts. Approaching the apartment, she was startled by a group of men running from the apartment. At a quick glance, she recognizes them as the gangsters. One of them smirks at her as he passes and another laughs, blood drops on their skin. Still stunned, she hears someone come running towards the building in a panic.

“Wha-what happened? Why are they running? Wait…our door is wide open-! (Y/N)? Jagiya?? Jagiya?!” A man yells.

Looking to her right, she sees Jihoon yelling in a panic at his apartment door. The apartment he shares with his girlfriend, her best friend. She rushes to the entrance way and follows him inside. They stop in the living room and see (Y/N) sitting on the floor, holding her cheek; torn paintings around her. She looks up and they can see blood coming from the wounds on her face. Jihoon goes to her side and gently inspects her face, asking her if she was alright. 

“I’m okay. They caught me off guard. They knocked on the door, asked me if I knew Valerie, I said yes and they punched me. They came inside and started to destroy stuff. Then they ran out and you came in.” She tells them.

“Do you know those guys?” Jihoon asks Valerie.

“Yeah, they frequent the club where I work. My co-worker is the leader’s girlfriend, but we settled our differences a couple of days ago. I don’t know how they knew of you!”

Valerie starts to pace while Jihoon mends (Y/N). She then pulls out her phone and calls the police, informing them of the group and what happened. Jihoon calls someone as well, telling them to come over.

A few hours later, after the police take down information and leave, a young man enters the home.

“Hyung, I came as soon as I could! Is noona alright?”

“Yes, she’s doing fine Daesung. A few cuts and a bruise, cowards.” Jihoon mutters.

“Daesung? You know each other?” Valerie asks.

“Ah, yes. Hyung is one of our supporters. His group helps ours out often and we do the same to them. (Y/N) noona would give me some artwork to donate to the places I work with.” He smiles in remembrance.

He then tells her that he will have some of the men from their group to protect and watch over them. Valerie thanks him and heads towards a different complex, receiving messages from the other two saying the same thing; happy that they are willing to do this for her friend. She is going to get some answers from a certain person right now.

Knocking furiously on the door, Valerie waited for the person to open the door. Once opened, a confused Sohye is pushed back inside and was being poked hard in the chest.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?! Why the hell would you send them to hurt my friend?! I thought we were fine? You lied to me you-!”

“Whoa! Wait wait! What are you talking about?! What happened?!” she asks worried.

“What happened?! Your boyfriend and his goons hurt my best friend, trashed her place, and left laughing in my face when they saw me.” Valerie snaps.

“I had no idea! I didn’t tell them to do that, they’ve been acting weird lately and I didn’t want anything to do with it. I didn’t know they would do this! I swear!” Sohye begs.

Looking into her eyes, Valerie sees that she is right, she is clueless on what happened. She was really shocked at the news.

“…fine. However, you better tighten that leash on them. Jihoon is not one you want to mess with.” She warns.

“Jihoon? Jung Jihoon! He's…”

“He’s her boyfriend. Your boys hurt the girl of one of the toughest mafia bosses in Korea. Not only do they have the police on them now, his men will be after them too.”

Sohye has a panicked look in her eyes, she bows at a 90 degree angle apologizing.

“I will tell them right now! I’m so sorry this happened, please tell them I had nothing to do with this! Please!” She pleads.

“*sigh* I will. No more bullshit from now on, got it? We are good and there is no need for them to do shit like this ever again. I’m sick of it.” Valerie demands.

Sohye nods quickly and Valerie leaves to go home. The other dancer gets her cell and calls the leader.

“You idiot! Did you not know who that girl was with? Now you have JTune after you! Yes I know I wanted you to cause some trouble, but not like this. You have to be careful and do some research before you strike again. I want to keep this up a little longer, see if she is true to her word. If not, then she’s going to pay!” She giggles.


	7. Chapter 7

Six months later.

Valerie sat among the crowd at Youngbae's club. He had invited her to be a special guest to do a performance with him. Things began to develop with them after his birthday surprise at The Elements. She was feeling a warmth every time they met at a cafe or the library. Youngbae has a sweet demeanor about him, like he would have a bit of shyness to him when he asks for another outing. Whenever something at work bothered her, he would sit and listen quietly. After she would be done, he would give his opinion and some advice that worked out well.

The dancer looks around at everyone enjoying the beat of the EDM song playing currently. Nursing a soda, her eyes scan for the man of the hour. She finds him in the middle of the dance floor with several people around him. Men and women floundered around him, wanting his attention. His moves were smooth and with the beat. Doing some popping here and there. When the song ended, people began to spread out and a man with a camera set himself in front of Youngbae.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready for a special performance?" He calls.

Loud cheers echo around.

"Tonight I brought a special guest. She is a good friend of mine and an amazing dancer! Please welcome, Valerie!" He announces.

Valerie smiles and walks from the crowd to the center. She smiles at the camera and waves, giving a small introduction of herself.

The two begin with a hip hop number, something that they practiced on for a few days beforehand in his studio. That was where he had asked her out.

 

A week before

Youngbae watched from his spot against the wall as Valerie went through the choreography by herself to get a feel for it. She wore a loose tank and track pants, hair tied in a high ponytail. Watching her brought back memories of the conversation he had with the other two.

"I think I want to ask Valerie out." He confessed

Daesung and Seunghyun look at him in surprise.

"Really hyung? You never go on dates!" The younger exclaimed.

"Do you actually feel something for her or is it like other girls?" The older questioned.

"It's different. She's not like the others, and it feels wrong to think of her as a fling. I really want to get to know her more."

He looks at the others.

"You feel the same too right? As if she is the one?"

Daesung nods and bows his head, hair hiding his eyes.

"Yes, you two would be a good couple." He smiles.

Seunghyun noticed the youngers hesitance and shook his head.

"It doesn't have to be just Youngbae she dates. I believe she likes you as well. The last time I had a chat with her, she was reading an article about relationships. Specifically poly relationships." He nods.

"I had asked her about it and she told me it was on how the connections between multiple partners work and communication is key. She revealed after a moment that she was in a brief poly relationship when she was a few years into her job. However, the men thought it would be okay to sleep around with some co workers without telling her. She ended that relationship fast once word got to her. I had asked if she was willing to try again, she said only with the right people."

The other two look on in shock. Seunghyun shifts in his seat and crosses his legs, taking a sip from a glass of red wine.

"Are you two willing to do that? To do something that could possibly benefit everyone?" He asks.

The others look at each other in thought. Youngbae mulled over it for a moment. He doesn't feel anything negative towards the idea, it just seems odd. The idea of that type of relationship confused him when he was younger. Thinking it was just an excuse for people to live a second life and cheat. However, he knows that Daesung isn't that kind of person.

"Maybe we should talk with her first? Then see how it goes?" He suggests.

Seunghyun nods and sets down his glass. Daesung pulls out his phone to call her.

"Think we got it down so far?" Valerie asks, breaking his trance.

"Yeah, one more round and we will have the chorus done perfect. We'll spend the last few days on the last verse and climax of the song. You did well today." He praises.

Valerie gives him a smile that makes his heart jump.

 

Present day

After a half hour of dancing, the show ended and everyone cheered for the two dancers. Youngbae bows to the crowd and offers his hand to his partner. After bowing in thanks, Valerie takes the offered hand and is lead to the office upstairs. He unlocks the door and lets her go in first. She looks around and notices all of the posters on the walls. Many of them Michael Jackson with a few Freddie Mercury. Against the left wall sat a couch and a small coffee table in front of it. To the right was a loveseat and a leather embroidered chair. In the center by the large window that overlooks the club was a desk.

Youngbae locks the door as soon as he enters the office and smiles as she explores the room.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asks.

"Water please. The shooting went well! I had a lot of fun. This was a fun date." She smiles.

He grins and hands her a glass of water. They both take a seat on the loveseat. Youngbae picks up a small remote and turns on some music, soft sounds play over the muffled outside. Valerie closes her eyes and listens, swaying to the beat. He takes note of how her hair frames her face, curled for the occasion. She wore a purple blouse and pleather leggings, ankle high boots decorate her feet. He himself wore a white T-shirt, leather jacket and black ripped jeans. His black hair now longer and flows over the right side of his head, the sides shaven.

Feeling eyes on her, Valerie slowly opens her eyes and notices Youngbae has a look of fondness in his eyes.

"What is it?" She softly asks.

"Sorry, its just that...you look beautiful tonight. Different than your stage looks. I know I've said it a lot, but it's true. You're more relaxed, showing a side of you I haven't seen before. The crowd loved you tonight!" He confesses.

A light blush decorates her cheeks, not used to hearing those words. She feels a hand clasp over hers, giving a small squeeze. She looks down and smiles.

Within the last month, she has gone on dates with Youngbae and Daesung. Not thinking that they would agree to this arrangement. When Daesung had called her that day, she was shocked. After what she had told Seunghyun, she didn't think that the others would be interested. However, when she met up with them one day at a ramen restaurant one of their friends owned, they talked it over and the two came to an understanding on what its about. All three set up the days and times they would have their dates. For instance, tomorrow night she will go with Daesung to one of his fights and a meal after.

Youngbae drapes an arm over her shoulders and she inches closer to him. As the music flows over them, he strokes a hand down her forearm and play with her fingers.

"I had an amazing time tonight Youngbae. You were a real gentleman tonight. Always checking up on me, making sure I was comfortable. These last few dates showed me that your not like what others say. The girls now gush over you, seeing how you let yourself be you. Not something you're not. I wouldn't be here otherwise." She says.

"I know, I wasn't into dating at all before we met. I was more into having fun and relieving stress than finding someone to settle down with. Wasn't turning out well for me, until I saw you. When we first met at the library, you must have thought I was some playboy. Then we started talking more and two months ago you made me want to show you that I'm not what you think I am. I wanted to show you the real me." He admits.

"You have."

Valerie widens her eyes for a moment, then smirks. An idea popped into her head.

"Know what, how about you put on a show for me for once? I want to see you give me a private dance." She giggles.

Youngbae blushed in surprise, then lets out a laugh.

"Alright, fair enough."

He gets up and sets the music to something more sensual. Sending her a smirk over his shoulder. He removes his jacket and sets it on the couch. He starts by swaying his hips to the music, biting his lip playfully. As he moved to the song, Valerie began to feel hot, not expecting this. Youngbae gyrates to the music, popping his shoulders and moving his feet to the beat. A few hip thrusts here and there. She couldn't help but hide her face behind her hands, overwhelmed. Youngbae smirks and slowly approaches her. He removes her hands from her face and stares into her eyes, kneeling before her. She stares into his eyes and they make a wordless connection. Cupping her face, he moves in closer. Their lips meet in a soft kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

The next night, Valerie walks among the bodyguards leading Daesung to the ring. They were in a underground arena, loads of people surround the ring in their seats. Shes guided to the corner where his team is setup, taking a spot next to his trainer. She had seen some of his fights before, none this close. Daesung enters the ring and begins to do some warmups. A bright smile on his face, bigger than usual cause of her. He went to his corner and gave a little wave towards her. She shook her head in disbelief, yet waved back.

You wouldn't think that this man would have a reputation of knocking out his opponents at every fight. Sending some to the hospital.

Once his opponent entered the ring, the announcer called for the start of the match and the bell rung. Both fighters got into their offensive and defensive positions. The opponent threw the first punch. Daesung dodges it effortlessly. The fight continues with them throwing jabs and kicks at each other. Daesung landing several hits while the other landed a few. Valerie watched as the younger moved around the ring, how stable he is. He has a look of concentration on his face, studying every move of the other fighter.

The way his muscles moves was like art, every flex and strain with each punch. His abdominal muscles moving with each dodge and turn. She almost wishes she had her sketchbook on hand. Such a sweet looking demeanor during the day hides how powerful he can be at night.

The fight went on for an hour, Daesung covered in a few bruises while the other looks worse for wear. The younger lands a few more hard jabs to the others body and face and he is down for the count. The referee checked on the fallen fighter and calls for a knockout. People cheer as Daesung is announced the winner. Valerie claps and cheers for him as he exits the ring. He approaches her and pulls her into a hug.

"That was amazing! How are you feeling?" She shouts over the noise of the audience.

She gently trails her fingers over the bruise around his eye, a small cut above his eyebrow. He smiles as he holds her by the waist.

"I'm fine, nothing too bad this time. Some ice and a few bandages should do. Though a little makeup should cover this bruise for us to go to dinner." He chuckles.

His trainer breaks them apart so they could head backstage to mend him. She follows behind as they are lead through the doors and into the room they previously occupied. Daesung sits on a bench and a medic tends to his wounds. Valerie is handed a pack of ice by one of his team. Confused, she watches as they gesture to his eye.

"Oh! Um, thanks." She bows.

The assistant smiles and shoos her towards the fighter. Valerie approaches him and carefully moves some hair from the injury. She gently places the pack on the bruise, he closes his eyes in relief. His left hand searches for her other one and brings it up to his mouth for a kiss. As the others pack up and begin to leave, the couple stay for a moment.

"You really were my lucky charm out there noona, I felt like I was stronger than ever with you cheering at the sidelines. I'm glad that you agreed to be there." He mutters.

"I'm glad I did. I never been so close to a ring before, being among everyone was exciting. Almost like an adrenaline rush! Can't wait for the next one." She gushes.

Daesung laughs and pulls her between his legs, arms wrapped around her waist. She drapes her arms over his shoulders as he strokes up and down her back. They gaze into each others eyes for a while until she tries to pull away.

"Come on, we have that reservation to get to in a few hours. We need to get ready."

Daesung keeps her caged in and pulls her closer. She looks at him curious.

"Just one more thing." He whispers.

He buries his hands into her hair and pulls her into a kiss. She wraps her arms tighter around him and combs her fingers through his hair.

 

While at the restaurant, Seunghyun stopped by to check up on them. He had helped with the reservation. After dinner, the three leave for her home to drop her off. At her doorway, she gives a goodnight kiss to Daesung and a hug to Seunghyun. All three unaware of a pair of angry eyes watching them from afar.

The next night, Valerie was on her way to work when a group of guys suddenly surround her. She recognizes them as Sohee's gang and tries to move past them. However, one of them pushes her back harshly and she stumbles. Looking for an opening, she tries to make a run for it, but is yanked back by her hair. She's thrown towards an alleyway and falls to the ground scrapping her knee. Angrily she looks to the person who threw her and is shocked.

"Sohee?"

"I saw you and Seunghyun last night, should have know this would happen. You lied to me!" Sohee snarls.

"Wait, what? Sohee wha- Augh!"

Valerie is interrupted by a kick to her face.

"Liar! You should have stayed away from him! Now you will pay for touching something that isn't yours." Sohee shrieks.

The men surround Valerie, one drags her up while the other punches her in the gut. They beat her as Sohee stands to the side smirking. Once they were done, they toss her to the ground and one of the boys stomps on her arm. Breaking it. Valerie screams out in pain as they casually leave the alley laughing. Sohee taking one last look before spitting on her. Across the street, two young men see the gang exit out of the alley followed closely by Sohee. Both have a bad feeling and run to where they came from.

"Mino, aren't those the guys the hyungs have been telling us about?" One asks.

"Yeah, and that girl...something is wrong." Mino whispers.

The two approach the alley carefully and are shocked at what they find.

"Fuck! Jiwon, call for an ambulance! It's Valerie noona." He calls.

As Jiwon is on the phone, Mino pulls out his to call Seunghyun.


	9. Chapter 9

Beeping of a heart monitor sounds throughout the hospital room. A young woman lays prone on the bed, right arm raised in a sling. Most of her body was covered in bandages and dark bruises. Messy red hair surrounds a swollen face. One eye swollen shut and cuts littered her forehead and cheek. As she softly breathes in her sleep, someone was sitting next to her stroking her hand in his grip. 

Youngbae watched as Valerie laid unconscious, his head resting on his arms on the bed. His bloodshot eyes glance at the heart monitor as it remains steady. Behind him sat Seunghyun and Daesung, both asleep on the couch that lined the wall in the room. Both looking not much better than him. 

Seunghyun’s eyes were lined with dark circles and tear stains on his cheeks. Daesung lays next to him in a similar fashion, hair in disarray. The older had been spending most of the previous day interrogating everyone at the club to find out where the gangsters were, ended up running into Sohee. She had denied knowing anything about the attack and played coy. He glared at her and clenched his jaw, knowing that she was lying. He coldly looked away from her and marched to the owner’s office. 

The man had been informed of the attack that morning and was shocked about his top star being seriously injured. He welcomed Seunghyun into his office and was given a small usb.

”You may want to look at this.” Seunghyun said emotionless.

Confused yet intrigued, the owner plugged in the usb into his computer as Sohee enters the office unaware. The owner opened the file and noticed that there was a video with the date of the attack in it. He looked to Seunghyun who nodded for him to continue, Sohee behind her ex crossed her arms at being ignored. The video opened to a clear shot of the alley where Valerie was attacked, he could see everything. As he watched on, he noticed a female among the group of attackers. At the end of the video, he could see all of the faces of the attackers as they left. The female was the last to leave and he was stunned at what he saw. The female smirking in the paused video was his other top star of the Fire element, Sohee.

The owner slammed his hands on the desk and glared at Sohee.

“Explain yourself! How could you do this?!” He roars as he twisted the monitor around to show her the image. Sohee had widened her eyes in shock, stuttered through a poor explanation. 

“I-I...that wa-...you don’t believe-!” She flailed her arms at a loss for words. 

The owner stood up and pointed at her, face red in rage.

”Enough! You’ve been nothing but trouble the last few months. Bringing those men in and them harassing our dancers. Your pettiness has caused one of my best dancers to be put in a hospital! Get your stuff and leave, you’re fired!!” He growled.

”What?!” She screeched.

Seunghyun turned to the woman and stared deep into her eyes that made her shrink back in fear. He grabs her by the neck and squeezed. The now former dancer froze, terrified.

“You’re nothing but a whore who can’t grasp the fact that her ex wants nothing to do with a lying wench that only cares about money. When I find your lackeys, I’ll make sure they’ll experience a hell that's worse than what they put her through!” He’d roughly shake her.

“I should break your neck right now, but I will not stoop that low. Don’t want to dirty my hands with the blood of a pathetic bitch. I never want to see you again. You will not go anywhere near me, this club, my men or Valerie. Do you understand?” He commanded. 

Sohee nodded, knowing full well of what he was capable of doing if she didn’t. Humiliated, she left the room with her damaged pride.


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks later.

Geta lays on Valerie’s stomach as she caresses his furry neck. A knock sounds at her bedroom door.

“Come in!” 

Seungri, youngest of the group and the company’s financial executive and top spy, enters the room with bags of food.

“Brought us some burgers and sushi! Some dumplings as well and a free batch of salmon sushi cause the owner owed me a favor.” He cheerfully announces.

He sets the food down on the tray next to her bed and begins dividing the items between them. 

“Youngbae hyung said that he’ll come by later today. Daesung hyung is doing his volunteer work and the other two hyungs are at the office. Jiyong is going through some potential leads on those rats. When Youngbae arrives, I’ll be going to see if any of the tips are legit.” He takes a bite out of his burger.

“That’s good to hear. Though I worry about them. How are they doing emotionally? I know they’re still angry, but I want them to take care of themselves.” She says.

Seungri sighs and shakes his head.

“Your boyfriends are somewhat better now, Youngbae hyung is back at teaching at his dance studio. Minzy has been looking over his club at nights. Daesung is okay and has been looking after Youngbae when they go home. They’ve become closer since the incident.” He admits.

Valerie smiles at that. Seungri sets down his food and looks solemn at it.

“Seunghyun hyung though, he took it harder than the rest. He’s smoking more than usual and drinking more. He passes out in his office, looking like a zombie when he wakes. He still blames himself.” 

Valerie nods, having already guessed that much. The older has been looking thinner as well whenever he visits. After Seungri’s info, she reaches for her phone with her good arm and texts the other two. The younger watches knowing whom she may be contacting.

‘Please come by tonight. Bring Seunghyun. We need to talk.’ 

Not long after she sends the text, her phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Noona! What’s wrong? Is everything ok?” Daesung panics.

“Everything is fine here. I just need you all here, I’m worried about Seunghyun. We haven’t really talked since what happened and I would like us to meet up. How are you?” She asks.

“Oh! I was scared for a moment. I’m okay, helping the children’s center today. It’s helping me keep it together. Youngbae hyung has been staying over a my place a couple of days. He’s sleeping better now. However, I do agree with you about hyung. I’ll get with Youngbae and we’ll bring him over tonight. Did you need anything? Medicine? Something sweet?” He asks sweetly.

Valerie could see the adorable look on his face as he asks those questions.

“I think I’m good on pain meds. Maybe some more bandages and cookies? Whatever you’ll bring will be fine. Thanks Daesung, I love you.” She admits without thought.

Daesung sat stunned at her confession. A wide smile grows on his face.

“I love you too Valerie. We’ll see you tonight!” He ends the call.

After she puts the phone down, Valerie turns to the younger and is greeted with a grin.

“Finally! I’ve been waiting for you to say that!”

Youngbae called ten minutes later and she told him the same thing. Though his reaction to her final words had him wanting to jump around in joy, but he was still in the room with his students.

 

When the clock hit 8pm, the three men were greeted at the door by Seungri. He gave a brief review of the day and then said his goodbyes, giving a pat on the shoulder to the oldest. The trio enters Valerie’s bedroom and each take a seat around her on the bed. Daesung and Youngbae give her a peck on the lips, Seunghyun holds her hand. They talk for a bit, catching up with each other’s lives. Daesung helps her change out her bandages and clean off dried blood. Youngbae fed her some cookies as they took care of her. 

Valerie looks towards the older and cups his face after releasing his hand. He looks at her in confusion til she pulls him down into a one armed hug, his face placed in the crook of her neck. He stiffened up for a second, then relaxed in her embrace.

“How are you?” She whispers.

“Fine.” He sighs.

“Liar, Seungri told me everything.” His shoulders stiffened at that.

“Seunghyun, please. It’s not your fault, it’s hers. You couldn’t have predicted this. She’s a delusional idiot that didn’t know how to give up. You’re a better man, they’re trash. You’ve been nothing but kind to me over the year. You three are the best thing that’s happened to me. Two wonderful boyfriends and a great Oppa.” The other two laugh at the rarely used name.

“Please take care of yourself Seunghyun. Let everything go for once. I hate to see you like this.” She mutters.

Seunghyun pulls back from the embrace, Valerie letting him go not wanting to make him uncomfortable. The older takes off his suit jacket and sets it on a chair behind him. He gets back on the bed and lays next to the dancer, burying his face in her collarbone. She strokes his hair as she feels wetness on her skin.

“Thank you.” He whisper.


	11. Chapter 11

On a bright day, Valerie walks into the office building where the men works and heads towards the front desk. She recognizes the receptionist there, as she had met her at Seungri’s club during Chaerin’s (Jiyong’s best friend and head of their sister company) birthday party a couple of months ago. 

“Hello, Dara-ssi.” Valerie bows.

"Oh! Hello, Valerie-ssi! How are you? Are you doing ok?” She returns the greeting.

"I’m fine. I’m doing a lot better now than before, I’m thankful for Mino and Jiwon. Is Seunghyun available? I brought him some lunch.” She raises a bag with a container inside.

"I’m thankful for them too for being there and acting so fast to get you to the hospital...”

"Seunghyun is in, I haven’t seen him leave his office all morning. I doubt he’s had anything other than wine. I’m sure what you brought will be much better and healthier. Here, go to the seventh floor and head right. His office is at the end on the left, right next to the gallery. I’ll let security know you’re heading there.” She jots down a little map. 

Dara picks up the phone and dials for security. She talks briefly and hangs up with a smile.

"You’re good to go! Thank you again for coming Valerie. He needs to rest, he’ll burn himself out soon.” She praises.

Valerie nods and thanks the older woman. She walks to the nearest elevator and pushes the button for the seventh floor. Once it arrives, she turns right and goes towards the small art gallery that she could see from a distance. As she neared it, she could see offices lining the walls and one that is lit. Through the glass, light shines and illuminates the name on the window, ‘Choi Seunghyun’. She knocks.

 

Seunghyun looks up from his hunched over position at his desk and rubs his face in tiredness. His usually neatly combed hair was in disarray and ruined by him running his fingers through it. He grumbles a bit before getting up and approaches the door. When he unlocks and opens it a crack, he is surprised to see the red head there. His eyes widen and he slightly stumbles over his words.

"Valerie-ssi, w-what brings you here?”

“I came by to bring you some food, I know you haven’t had real food in a while so I made you something! Here.” She hands him the bag. 

Seunghyun slowly takes it from her and looks inside. He sees a container with a transparent lid and what seems to be a sandwich, fruit, and rice balls neatly nestled inside. 

“Oh, you didn’t have to... Thank you. Come in, have a seat!” He gestures inside.

Valerie smiles and walks into the office and sits in a small leather chair that’s in front of his desk. The older settles in his seat behind it and begins to set out his lunch. 

“How are you doing? How was the check up at the doctor?” He takes a bite of the sandwich.

"It went well! My arm should be good in a couple of weeks and most of the bruises are gone. I’ve talked to my boss and he said I could come back in a month. He also told me about Sohee, I wish I could have seen her face.” Her smile falls for a second at the thought of the former dancer.

Seunghyun finishes eating a slice of melon before speaking.

"Jiyong has some men stationed there now, watching for her boys. They haven’t seen them yet. However, they’re bound to slip up eventually. Seungri will hold an event there that would definitely pull them in.”

"He received information that the leader is a fan of Chaerin’s music and she will be holding a little performance at White Night.” He smirks.

The red heads eyes widen, realization grows on her face. 

“You’re going straight for the leader?”

"No, not yet. Two of his members are well known for their admiration towards her, so they’ll be chosen for a special ‘meet and greet’. Then they’ll be brought to her chambers, though, it won’t be what they’d imagine.” 

A soft knock is heard at the door, then it opens.

"The invitations have been sent out, our marks have taken the bait.” Jiyong announces while closing the door. 

He turns to regard the older and smiles when he sees the dancer. 

“Afternoon Valerie, good to see you! I see hyung is having something other than wine for once.” He greets.

Seunghyun glares at him.

Jiyong walks to the desk and takes a strawberry from the container.

"It’s true. If I hadn’t banned you from surveillance for a week, you’d drop dead from either alcohol poisoning or sleep deprivation.” He states. 

Valerie could feel the slight tension in the room, Jiyong standing with an air of authority and Seunghyun frowning at his plate. 

“I won’t let you destroy yourself over something that wasn’t your fault and that could easily happen to someone else. She’s a gold digger and scum. A nutcase that deserves more than what she got, you’re innocent. Get that I’m your head!” He sneers. 

“Jiyong...”

"I’m not going to let him hurt himself anymore. You used to be cool, kept together, no nonsense son of a bitch that would be the life of the party. Now though...” 

“I almost killed her.” Seunghyun interrupts.

The other two look at him confused.

"What do you mean?” Jiyong asks.

"Sohee. After she was fired, I wrapped my hands around her neck. I would have snapped it in seconds. However, she wasn’t worth it. She isn’t worth anything.” He whispers.

Valerie gets up from her seat and moves past the leader. She wraps her arms around the older shoulders and pulls him into a hug. He rests his face on her abdomen and grips her tight around the waist. 

“Promise me that you’ll be back to the Seunghyun I first met, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome curator who likes a tall Americano in the morning reading about Mondrian that could become a ruthless boss at a snap. The man who can be a gentleman one moment, then my bouncer the next whenever a rude comment is said.” 

Jiyong chuckles.

"Someone who is more of a man than those thugs. Someone.. I may feel something for...” She reveals. 

Seunghyun’s eyes widen an he pulls back in shock. Jiyong stands back with a grin on his face. 

“What time do you get off?” She asks. 

“Uh, I-“

"Six tonight, he’s free for the evening.” Jiyong answers with a smirk. 

Seunghyun sighs and Valerie giggles.

"Ok, if you’d like, you can come over for dinner. I’m making jjajangmeon.”

Seunghyun looks up at her and shakes his head with a smile. 

“Sure, I’ll be there at seven.”


	12. Chapter 12

The next week, Seunghyun visits Valerie often at her home so she could still rest and recover. Behind closed doors, he let himself relax and have fun. Valerie learned that he’s a goof at dancing which makes her hold her sides from laughing so much. He’s also a good cook, having learned from his mother by watching her in the kitchen. 

He proposes a date when he leaves her a little note in the morning.

‘Be back by seven, remember that dress from Daesung’s birthday party? Could you wear that tonight?’

When he arrives, he’s holding a bouquet of roses with some Takeshi Murakami flowers in it. He hands her the bouquet and grasps her right hand. 

“I have a reservation at one of my favorite spots, I told them I would be bringing someone special. Would you like to join me?” 

The red head gives him a bashful smile.

”I would love to!” 

 

They spend a few hours at the restaurant, then the older takes her to a local jazz club, peeling with laughter walking into a nearby arcade to end the night. Seunghyun drives her back to her apartment, his right hand clasped in her left. Sitting in the comfortable silence of the car, he glances over once in a while at his date. She wears a burgundy dress that ends above the knee and has thin strips cut out on the sides down to her waist. On her feet are nude open toed heels, silver bracelets decorate her uninjured wrist. She had worn the dress at Daesung's birthday party earlier this year and it sparked his new found feelings for the dancer.

The party was at Youngbae's club where they had a private booth with all of their friends, dancing and laughing the night away. Seungri thought it was a good time to play Truth or Dare which ended in Daesung's face flushed red as his girlfriend gave him a little lap dance in front of his howling buddies and the other girls trying to hold back their laughter at his embarrassment. Seunghyun smiles at the memory, that moment was when he realized that Valerie is completely different than Sohee. While Sohee craved attention and all eyes on her, Valerie sat back and watched from a distance enjoying everyone having fun. She was never brash or loud, or clung to her boyfriends constantly. Rather, she conversed and mingled around with his coworkers and friends, giggling with Chaerin and her friends and laughing at Seungri's jokes. She'd go to the birthday boy from time to time, giving some affection and talking quietly amongst each other. Youngbae would make sure everything was going well with the rest of the club while enjoying the party.

While reminiscing, Seunghyun's hand moves to her thigh and curls his hand around her knee, unaware of her smiling at the gesture.

 

When they arrive at her apartment, he exits out of the car first then moves to the other side to open the door for her. She holds out her right hand and he takes it and helps her out of the car, pulling her close to himself. She looks at him questionably, he smirks and leads her to her door. She shakes her head with a little laugh and lets them both inside. They take off their shoes and she goes to the kitchen to make them tea. He follows slowly behind her and leans against the counter watching her work. As the water boils, she looks away from the stove feeling eyes on her. She looks over her shoulder towards him curious. Her eyes drew him in, the smokey red makeup surrounding them brings out the color of her eyes. As if on autopilot, he strides towards her and gently grasps her around the waist. He leads her to the counter where he lifts her up on top of it and settles between her legs. She wraps them around his waist and cards a hand through his hair waiting for his next move.

He stares into her eyes as he moves closer, dragging his hands up her thighs. Once they were nose to nose, he searches for any hesitance in her eyes and finds nothing but want and anticipation. He tilts his head to the side and presses his lips against hers. She returns the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck.

Later, after wishing her goodnight and exiting her apartment, he reads a text from Seungri sent to him through a group text. He rushes to his car and heads for their office building, adrenaline running through his veins.

 

'Come to base immediately, targets have been captured.'


End file.
